


Botticelli Angel

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all the fault of your mother's favourite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botticelli Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda was the psychologist in episode 2.6
> 
> B is for Bamboozle

You've had an image in mind for the name "Miranda", ever since you were a child. Blonde, long hair and a face like a Botticelli angel. It's all the fault of your mother's favourite movie, the fact that you link "Miranda" with beauty and tragedy and mystery.

So when you meet the latest addition to the Psych department, you have to give her a new name. She can't be a Miranda, not this bitter, inquisitive woman who spies on the spies themselves.

You always wanted to kiss that perfect Miranda, but when the real Miranda, the dark-haired Miranda with glasses, leans forward and kisses you, it's an unpleasant shock, and you pull away. You lift your hand and wipe your mouth, and dash out of the room, almost quickly enough to avoid seeing the hurt in the faux-Miranda's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie referenced is, of course, Peter Weir's _Picnic at Hanging Rock_ , and the description is from the book, by Joan Lindsay.


End file.
